Revenge is Sweet Season 4 Episode 5
by SnowWhiteandDopey
Summary: It has been months since Jaime Sommers told Chris Williams she no longer was going to date him. Chris is livid when he finds out who she dumped him for. Now it is time for revenge.


Episode 5 – Revenge is Sweet

It had been more than two months since that fateful day when Jaime Sommers told Chris Williams she was breaking up with him. Chris was still hurting. He had tried to get over her but it is hard when you love someone who doesn't love you. He went over in his mind everything that had happened between them. Nothing seemed to fit. They seemed to get along well. Their relationship was progressing slowly but Chris figured that was alright. One time they had spent a romantic weekend at a cabin in the woods. Sure she had insisted on separate bedrooms but the weekend was pretty hot. He had hopes of more romantic weekends spent cuddled together.

Chris had tried to be supportive when the NSB came after Jaime. He'd put his career on the line going to her. Chris had offered to spend his life with her in the NSB's retirement village. He knew all about the village and it was nice. It wasn't really any different than any organized bedroom community. Jaime had overreached. Chris blamed Oscar Goldman for that. He didn't know for sure but he suspected that Oscar had tipped Jaime off that the NSB were coming. Whatever was said, Jaime had gone off with a head of steam. She could be impetuous at times which was sometimes endearing but mostly unnecessary.

After she broke up with him, Chris had tried calling Jaime a couple of times but she never returned his calls. When he heard the news about the earthquake in Ojai, Chris fought the urge to fly out to help. He called her and even Helen Elgin to find out what was happening but there was no answer. Chris was worried enough to try calling Oscar Goldman but he was out of town at a conference. Oscar's secretary at least told him that Jaime and the Elgins were safe. After this incident, Chris started getting angry at Jaime and everyone at the OSI. When he and Jaime were dating, the people were friendly. Now they had all cut him.

To help his broken heart, Chris had gone back to running. At least three times a day on the weekend Chris ran around a Washington park. It was a large park with lots of trees and people. Maybe he would meet a nice lady who didn't work for a semi-secret, close-knit government agency. It was Saturday afternoon when Chris was jogging across a part of the park he'd not been through before. He heard barking that sounded familiar. The barking dog was catching a Frisbee. It looked like Jaime's dog Max. Chris' heart stopped before he did. As his eyes followed the dog back to the thrower, he was stunned by who it was - Oscar Goldman.

Oscar was laughing then he petted the dog before he threw the Frisbee again. The throw wasn't that great as it wobbled making it hard for Max to catch. Chris saw Oscar turn around then he saw Jaime sitting against a tree. She was on a blanket with a picnic basket. Chris couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw Jaime get up to join Oscar. She swatted him in the arm then took the Frisbee from Max. She threw it perfectly. They said something then Oscar reached to grab her. Jaime squealed then ran off with Oscar chasing her. To Chris' complete amazement, Oscar caught Jaime, pulled her to the blanket and started tickling her. Jaime was playfully protesting while both of them were laughing. She wasn't putting up much of a fight but they rolled over with her on top of him then she started tickling him until he leaned up to kiss her. After the longest time they pulled away to talk and touch each other's faces. It was so intimate.

Chris was mesmerized. He moved over to a tree so he could watch them without being seen. For 20 minutes he watched as they played with Max, talked and laughed before they gathered up their stuff to leave. As quickly as he could Chris ran to his car without letting the couple out of his sight. He saw them get in a convertible which Chris quickly noted the license plate. He followed the car for about 4 miles when it turned into a gated community.

Chris couldn't believe what he'd seen. A couple of old memories started swimming with the new ones. Not long after they met, Chris was on his way to a date with Jaime. Oscar started describing Jaime then added "A lady who I lost my heart to years ago." Chris thought about the time Jaime was poisoned. Chris had begged, pleaded and argued with Jaime to save herself but she stubbornly refused as it would cost Oscar his life. After their ordeal at the pyramid, Chris heard Oscar tell Jaime that she could tell him the whole story when it was just the two of them. The man had seemed devastated when the NSB went after Jaime and she disappeared. Oscar knew the NSB didn't have her but he wouldn't say how he knew.

_How blind I've been _Chris thought. The part of him that couldn't let go of Jaime wanted to give her the benefit of a doubt. The rest of him was becoming very angry. Chris went to his office to run the license plate. As he suspected the license belong to Oscar Goldman. He found Oscar's address to verify if that's where the couple was headed. The more Chris found out, the angrier he became. The idea struck him that the entire time he'd been dating Jaime and falling in love with her, she was seeing Oscar Goldman.

A plan formed in his head. Jack Hanson would give his right arm to have something on Oscar and Jaime. Chris could secure himself a great position in the NSB with this kind of information. He decided to break into Oscar's housing area to put them under surveillance.

For a week Chris watched, waited and took photos. Once he thought Jaime had heard something with her bionic ear but she didn't find him. He had photos of them coming and going at all hours of the day and night. Chris was able to put a trace on Oscar's car so he could find them when they went out. Jaime and Max appeared to be living at Oscar's house. She came and went as she pleased driving Oscar's car as he went by limo to the office. After dinner they usually took Max for a long walk. Oscar usually held the leash in one hand and Jaime's hand in the other.

Occasionally Chris would have pangs of remorse as he saw how happy they were. Mostly he felt rage. Jaime had cheated on him. While he was falling in love with her, she was seeing another man. Of all the men in the world to lose Jaime to, Oscar Goldman would have been the last man Chris worried about. Pompous, humorless, self righteous, workaholic bureaucrat were how Chris would have described Oscar. What did a young, independent, beautiful, playful woman like Jaime see in him?

Chris called Jack Hanson Saturday. Jack wasn't too interested in talking to Chris at first.

"Jack, I want to move up in the world. I hear the NSB has need of agents in high places."

Jack snorted, "Is that so? What makes you think you'd be NSB material?"

Chris looked at a photo of himself and Jaime that now seemed to mock him, "I've got some information about Oscar Goldman and Jaime Sommers that you'd love to hear about. I believe that you'd want to encourage my…dedication and resourcefulness."

Jack's eyes popped open at the revelation but he was cautious. By all accounts Williams and Sommers had hooked up. He decided to cut to the chase with Williams.

"I thought you and Jaime Sommers were…together so why should I trust anything you tell me?"

"We aren't together and you'll like hearing the reason why. And I'll like telling you because you're in a position to do something about it. Meet me at the Mall at 10am tomorrow."

Jack's heart was pounding. A dream come true – an OSI insider with a grudge. Sure, Williams didn't actually work for the OSI but he knew everyone and had been close to them. Maybe it was worth meeting Williams. He'd heard that he was a pretty good agent but without much imagination. Jack agreed to meet Chris.

At the appointed time and place the two men met. Chris immediately showed Jack some photos. Jack's excitement grew as did the smile on his face as he thumbed through the file. Goldman and Sommers coming out of his house hand-in-hand first thing in the morning, walking her dog, them at a restaurant, at the park KISSING, in the car KISSING, walking into his house late at night KISSING. Jack Hanson was the happiest man in DC. He had Goldman now and Sommers too.

"Welcome to the NSB, Chris." Jack held out his hand for Chris to shake.

"Thanks, it will be a pleasure working for such a respectable organization and an honorable man. There's more as well. I believe that Oscar Goldman committed treason."

Jack was almost ready to jump for joy at this, "Tell me."

Chris remembered being in the cabin kissing Jaime as he said, "I believe he warned Jaime Sommers that the NSB were on their way to escort her…to her new residence. He betrayed the federal government."

"Proof?" Jack was practically coming out of his skin. Treason and code of conduct violations against both of them. Bill Parr was going to promote him and give him a big bonus.

"Circumstantial only. She must have heard from someone and he knew what the plan was. Goldman disappeared the day the NSB was to be in Ojai. The next day he was in the office with her dog." Chris pointed to the folder of photos, "This proves that they are willing to disregard government directives."

"I'll handle it from here. You hang tight. I will see the Secretary Monday afternoon. I'll have you transferred to your new position then. Thank you for being such a patriot." Jack was beside himself with glee. He would have one of his agents verify what Williams was showing him then he would meet with Bill Parr. They would meet the Secretary on Monday to roast Oscar Goldman. After Goldman was gone, the NSB would take over the OSI.

Chris Williams went home proud of the fact that he'd brought Oscar Goldman down and knowing how it would hurt Jaime. Ha, now she would know how it felt to lose a loved one because the NSB was going to lock Goldman up and throw away the key. Instead of celebrating, Chris started drinking. The more he drank, the madder he became. Hanson told him to sit tight but Chris wasn't thinking straight. He now had enough liquid courage to confront the couple.

Chris found them coming out of their favorite dinner spot. He strode up to them just as they were entering Oscar's car. Jaime and Oscar froze when they say Chris. For a second Oscar was concerned about Jaime's safety as Chris looked crazed. He stepped away from the car towards Chris.

"I've got you…I've got you now. So you don't love me huh? You, two-timing…"

Oscar interrupted Chris' tirade to roar, "You're out of line Williams!" Jaime ran around the car as she feared the two men would come to blows. She was seeing Chris like she'd never seen him before. She put her hand on Oscar's arm to halt him.

Chris appeared not to have heard Oscar, "Well, I've taken care of you and lover-boy here. When Hanson and Parr get through with you...serves you right…"

Oscar grabbed Chris by the coat, "WHAT have you done?"

"I told Hanson all about it. He knows EVERYTHING - even your little trip to California." When he saw Oscar's realization, Chris continued, "Yeah, that's right. They'll have you in Leavenworth before the week is out."

Jaime put her hands up to her face for just a second then she got really mad, "I can't believe you! Do you realize what you've done? You know what those people are like. They are the worse sort of government men. They don't care about anything but their own power. For God's sake Chris, we weren't married, engaged, living together or even lovers! We went out maybe 10 times and had one vacation together. You're talking like we had this great and grand romance. Everything is always about you. You have no loyalty…everything is about the best deal for you!"

"C'mon let's go", Oscar took Jaime by the arm before she could start up again. She looked at him to protest but he gave her a look that stopped her. They got in the car and drove off leaving Chris looking like he'd just survived a storm.

Tears were rolling down Jaime's cheek, "I'm sorry Oscar, this is my fault…I should have handled Chris differently…"

Oscar stopped her, "No, its not. Don't blame yourself."

"What are we going to do?" Jaime said through a choked voice.

Oscar took in a deep breath, let it go slowly then softly said, "I don't know Babe. I should have told the Secretary by now. I just…I just didn't know how. I have a meeting with him in the morning. At least I can get to him before Hanson and Parr."

"I want to be there with you, we can talk to the Secretary together." Jaime spoke with a new strength. They were a team now, the best team ever. In response to his skeptical look, "We're a team, you and me. You said yourself that the Secretary felt guilty over trying to put me away. Now we can show him that the NSB does have a vendetta against us." Jaime started to warm to the plan. She wanted to show the Secretary just how nasty Hanson and Parr were.

Oscar evaluated the situation. Jaime had great instincts and was quick on her feet. The Secretary wouldn't be able to resist her charm and dedication. Plus, Jaime was right – they were a great team. Together they would be able to persuade him but Jaime would have to keep a lid on her temper, him too for that matter.

The next morning Oscar and Jaime arrived at the State Department with confident smiles for each other but butterflies in their stomachs. They each knew that their fate depended on the positive outcome of this meeting. They had a plan but would ad-lib if necessary. Luckily they were able to read each other so well that only a look, touch or even eyebrow movement was needed to communicate.

The Secretary was surprised by the entrance of Jaime Sommers along with Oscar Goldman for the usual 9am Monday morning briefing by the OSI Director. He hadn't seen her since the shooting at the Bulgarian Embassy. She looked stunning as she sat in front of him. He hardly was able hear what Oscar said to him.

"Mr. Secretary, let me get down to business. I asked Miss Sommers along because we have something to discuss with you. Miss Sommers and I have been seeing each other…socially. I appreciate the irregularity of the situation but I have a plan that will, I hope, ease any concerns."

The Secretary looked from one to the other. He had seen them at any number of functions over the years. He always thought they were friendly and was aware of the Washington gossip but The Secretary didn't see this coming. Goldman was a good man. One of the most dedicated civil servants in all of DC and a rarity in that he was honest.

"This is unexpected but…let's hear your plan."

In short Oscar told the Secretary he was expanding the OSI's Los Angeles office. Agents who lived on the West Coast, Jaime included, would come under the charge of Mark Russell. Russ would officially become Assistant Director of the OSI. Russ would have full charge of Jaime's dealing with the OSI with no interference from him. Oscar offered to keep their relationship discreet if the Secretary wanted them to.

"I'm going to take your plan under consideration. I don't see any need for you to be discreet unless you want to for security purposes. I will contact you tomorrow after I have given the situation some thought. Don't look so worried Miss Sommers, OFFICIALLY I have to consult higher authorities. Unofficially, I wish the two of you well."

Oscar and Jaime left the Secretary's office over the moon. They decided to wait until hearing from the Secretary again before going public but they were going to celebrate with the friends that did know. They couldn't have been happier when they reached the OSI.

Meanwhile, the Secretary had been contacted by Bill Parr and Jack Hanson of the NSB. They needed an emergency meeting that very day on a matter of National Security. The two men came into the office with a large file.

"Mr. Secretary, we have some evidence you need to see." Bill Parr excitedly told him while laying out a number of photos. All were of Oscar Goldman and Jaime Sommers.

"Sir, we have evidence that besides conducting a sexual relationship with one of his agents, Oscar Goldman committed treason by passing top secret information that compromised the NSB." Jack Hanson was breathless. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"What information?" The Secretary looked at the pair of men suspiciously.

"Oscar Goldman warned Jaime Sommers that the NSB were coming to her house to escort her to the new residence arranged for her. Because of his betrayal, NSB resources were wasted in the attempt to look for her."

"You have proof?" The Secretary asked, secretly hoping the answer was no.

"We have a witness to a conversation Goldman had with his operatives as well as circumstantial evidence."

The Secretary was barely holding his temper in, "This is your National Security matter? Circumstantial evidence? A conversation? A bunch of photos of a man who has been in public service for over 20 years and a woman who is a dedicated, loyal government agent? Talk about a waste of NSB resources!"

Bill Parr was completely flustered, "With respect Sir, Goldman has been violating the code of conduct for who knows how long. Sommers received a tip-off from somewhere and Goldman is the likely suspect. Now that we know the nature of their relationship, it must have been Goldman."

The Secretary was sick of the whole thing, "Leave this 'evidence' with me and get out of my office. I'll handle Goldman. Parr, I want to set up a meeting tomorrow to discuss the NSB and OSI. This…rivalry between the two agencies IS a national security matter that we will be resolving."

Back in his office, Oscar was interrupted from paperwork by Callahan. "Oscar, The Secretary wants to see you in ½ hour." Oscar knew that meant Parr and Hanson had seen him. Jaime had left for a meeting with university councilors so couldn't join him. That might be a good thing, Oscar mused.

"Sit down, Oscar" was all The Secretary said. He had his hand on a rather large file that Oscar suspected was full of photos.

"Parr and Hanson gave me this. They want you charged with code of conduct violations and…with treason." Upon seeing Oscar go pale, The Secretary continued, "They have no real evidence of your committing treason. I've always thought you warned Jaime Sommers that the NSB were going to take her but in view of how things turned out, I decided to let it go…for now. Regarding code of conduct violations, there's plenty of concrete evidence plus the admission by you and Miss Sommers."

The Secretary stood up to address Oscar formally, "Mr. Goldman, you are to be written up and given a severe reprimand. I will go along with the plan you presented to me regarding Mark Russell supervising Miss Sommers. Let me warn you, if there is ever again a case where you put Miss Sommers ahead of your loyalty to the office you hold, the evidence collected by the NSB regarding your involvement in her disappearance will come out. Do I make myself clear?"

Oscar glared back at The Secretary then stood up, "Yes, Sir, I understand. Thank you."

"Oscar, I'm setting up a meeting tomorrow with you and Parr. The rivalry between the NSB and OSI has got to stop."

Jaime hadn't been home long before she saw the limo pull up. She could tell by the way he walked that Oscar was livid. "What happened?" Jaime asked as she met him at the door. He didn't even stop for a kiss. He was muttering to himself as he walked into the living room. Oscar took a deep breath then told her what The Secretary had said.

Jaime was beside herself with anger. "A Severe Reprimand? Threatening you with treason? Earlier today he was wishing us well. That…that bureaucratic, hypocrite, blow hard!"

"Welcome to politics. I guess it could have been worse – he could have put us away for life in some cozy prison, a thousand miles apart. Now I have to go meet with him and Parr in an effort to 'make nice' with the NSB when I really want to knock Parr on his butt. It makes me sick just thinking about him after what he tried to do to you. The Secretary is tired of the rivalry – HE'S tired of it? It isn't the OSI making trouble." Oscar thundered and stomped around the living room until the room started spinning. He grabbed the back of the couch to steady himself.

Jaime was next to him in an instant, "What's wrong?" Jaime held his hand then felt his forehead.

"I'm okay, just need to calm down. I guess…my blood pressure." Oscar sat on the couch, closed his eyes and started breathing deep to calm himself. Jaime put her hand on his chest to feel his heart and help him relax. After a few minutes, the dizziness went away.

With a great deal of concern Jaime asked "Maybe we should call Rudy."

Oscar was going to argue but decided against it. Now that he was happy the last thing he needed was a heart attack or stroke. "Okay. I'll see him when I go back to the office." In response to her skeptical look, "Hey, I'm alright. I need to prepare for that meeting. I'm going to sit back and let Parr make a fool of himself while I present positive action plans. The Secretary is fed up with Parr's complaining so this will give me the upper hand."

Jaime leaned over to kiss him. "Couldn't I just throw Parr through a wall?"

Oscar looked thoughtful, "That can be plan B."


End file.
